


麻烦

by yanluofenglin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanluofenglin/pseuds/yanluofenglin





	麻烦

　　这个tag我打的有点尴尬，不打怕人踩雷，打打tag有些cp又出现过少，不过最后还是决定打上tag。

　　注意:以pggg和cbgg为主，gg水仙涉及，adgg涉及，雷勿入。

　　简介:16岁的gg穿越到了未来，他肆无忌惮，并不知道自己给未来的自己造成了麻烦。

　　1.

　　格林德沃又在做危险的实验，在把欧洲搅得一团糟之后。

　　外面雾蒙蒙的，乌云压了下来，摇摇欲坠的悬在头顶，窒息的感觉逼迫着所有在室外的人躲进温暖的屋子里。壁炉里哔啵哔啵跳动着金红色的火焰，一个高挑的人影从那里显现，屋里很暖和，他脱下外套单手轻轻一挥，大衣游动着挂在门口的衣架上。

　　格林德沃现在身处纽约的一栋别墅，和几十年前第一次来的时候不一样，现在的纽约格外繁华，再也不是曾经被欧洲大陆嘲笑的流放地。不过这里倒是没有什么变化，和那时候简直一模一样，他又一次来到了这里，这个并不被他喜欢的地方。

　　就在前几天，他梦中预言到了默默然出现在纽约，于是他从繁忙的伟大事业中抽身前往这里，说实话，他对这里的一切并不留恋，也并没有把战火延续到这里的打算。有很多时候他觉得他来到这里是错误的，虽然自己脑海里并不清楚这种想法的来源，他甚至想回到几天前，回到没来之前。

　　这是他第一次研究时空魔法，而时空实验的危险程度远远超过黑魔法。

　　他其实并不想花费太多时间在毫无意义的事情上，这也是他重新找到格雷夫斯的原因。作为美国魔法部高级官员，他比自己更适合寻找他预言中的对象。

　　从他预言到的内容，格雷夫斯已经查找到预言中的家庭，而他只需要选定一个小目标替他近距离观察。

　　他没什么心情，这几天没什么效果的小实验令他心情糟糕透了，恨不得随便找个人打一顿。

　　格雷夫斯为他提供了一系列方便，包括亲自选定并接近目标，这让他心情好了不少，因为他一点也不想接近一个愚蠢的男孩，尤其还是个未来会成为巫师奴隶的麻瓜。

　　他忽然想起自己的16岁，这毫无征兆。

　　16岁的夏天是他最难忘的夏天，那是他生命的转折点。

　　在经历了实验失败导致同学死亡以后，惊慌失措的他又经历了退学、失败的爱情、阿利安娜的意外死亡和逃亡生活。更糟糕的是他预言到了几十年后的未来，他看到了会在他事业中提供重大帮助的生命体，而那会在几十年之后出现在自己身边，而不是帮助现在虽然游刃有余却无助的自己。

　　这是他第一次来纽约，替未来的自己看看纽约是个什么样的地方。当然还有一个原因是他需要等阿利安娜死亡事件冷却。

　　因为他逃的匆忙，所以并不知道这件事根本没有引起什么躁动，他的行为是无意义的，且给未来的自己带来了麻烦，正如那个不停做时空实验的自己。

　　欧洲之行并没有给他带来太大帮助，当然，如果格雷夫斯不算的话。他三言两语哄骗了一个出身显赫的男孩，不过他却记不清事件的后续了，只知道后来自己没停留多久就离开了那里。

　　格雷夫斯脸色不太好看，古板的脸上流露出一种名为欲言又止的神色，这不常见，从重新认识他以来，他良好的家教就不曾让他露出太多情绪。

　　这是一种面具，每个人都有这样一副面具，比如阿不思的温柔，又或者是忒休斯的严肃，而对于帕西瓦尔这个古板的十二家族继承人，表情很难有一丝松动。

　　格雷夫斯作为美国安全部长，很显然实力与手段都不一般，但是他很明显遇到了一些无法解决……不，应该是无法解释的事情，如果真的无法解决他相信他会告诉自己，而不是拖延时间。

　　格林德沃上前给了他一个拥抱，这彻底打破了他的心理安全防线，“我遇到的一个看起来只有十几岁的男孩，他看起来很像你……如果有人蓄谋了这么久，从你十几岁就收集这些作为对付你的武器，我想你需要小心，毕竟现在的你的头发并不能做出十几岁你的复方汤剂。”

　　格林德沃有一种奇异的感觉，他觉得他既需要小心又不需要，不过他放弃了毫无作用的实验，投身于寻找默默然的事情里，他绝不相信那个麻瓜高官的死亡是因为这个愚蠢的动物学家手笔，更不会是那个严肃却完全不开窍的女傲罗。

　　很难说顺利或者不顺利，男孩很依赖他，但是又似乎有些犹豫不决。他以为是因为筹码不够，但是又否决了这一想法，理想、金钱、美色，如果这还不能完全诱惑一个单纯的饱受虐待的男孩，那么没有什么能让他动摇。

　　他不由自主的又想到了格雷夫斯的话，但这是不可能的。没有人能那么精准的预言到未来并提前做好准备，除了自己，他的预言天赋在巫师界几乎是不可能存在第二个的，他这种自信并非毫无理由，不过这并不是一个能随便袒露的秘密。格林德沃脑子里很乱，交叉滚动着这几天的无聊实验和格雷夫斯所说的话，他似乎抓到了命运的一根蛛丝，但是那根蛛丝却如同幻影一样在他面前消失不见。

　　2.

　　从这天起，格林德沃便开始亲自接触目标，他觉得发生了一些很奇妙的事情，这种感觉在他脑海中一晃而过，他抓不准但也不敢放弃。

　　其实他并不是经常出现在男孩面前，男孩的敏感胆怯依赖另他总是会想起曾经爱过的另一个男孩，那个自卑强大全心全意爱着他的英国男孩。他曾把他牢牢捏在手心，如果当时能再克制一点，没有那个错误，他此刻应该是自己最得力的帮手。他厌恶这种联想，又沉浸于对方毫无保留的爱慕里。

　　他的一生有很多人爱他，排除从小将他娇生惯养的家人，他美丽的皮相也诱惑不少人为他癫狂。他并不觉得骄傲，因为他本就是天之骄子。他可以三言两语挑动别人的情绪，这是他与生俱来的本能。

　　可是这个男孩却在犹豫。

　　有些事情很巧，巧到让他忍不住笑出声。

　　在他第三次来找男孩的时候，他看到了另一个男孩，一个金发的16岁男孩，记忆的隔膜崩塌，他看到了所有的真相，想起了16岁自己离开格雷夫斯后发生了什么。

　　就像他人生中的每一个故事一样，这个故事很简单，简单到一句话就可以总结——他勾引了这个男孩，因为可以利用。

　　但这个故事也没有那么简单，因为他遇到了另一个强大的对手。

　　那年也是这个季节，甚至连天气都差不多。因为来纽约的时候恍惚落魄，所以很随意的就和一个叫格雷夫斯的男孩发生了关系，那是他最低落的一段时间，直到遇到了另一个男孩——克雷登斯·拜尔本。

　　和他以往的的感情经历都不同，虽然他一向在感情中处于索取状态，但也一向是自己主动去捕获猎物。而那个男孩，那个卑微的却主动的男孩接近了他，又让自己尝到了彻头彻尾的失败。

　　一开始他不明白是哪里除了问题，他完全不知道对方为什么总是游移不定，他能感受到对方全心全意的爱，可是不论他使用怎样的手段，对方都不肯告诉他默然者到底是谁。他甚至主动岔开双腿，在肮脏的暗巷里让男孩想玩弄妓＊女一样尽情的操弄。

　　他勾引过天才一样的少年，也勾引过家教严苛的贵族，他能清清楚楚看到对方完全着迷的样子，唯独这个男孩，他在着迷之后会犹豫的拒绝。这让他感到挫败，尤其在看到对手以后。

　　3.

　　他的对手是一个约摸四十岁左右的中年人，穿着一身看起来就和昂贵毛呢大衣，里面是笔直的三件套，看起来就是个严肃古板的人。

　　不，不是。他的举手投足都和衣着不搭。

　　他像一个浪漫的音乐家，手拿魔杖的时候轻飘飘的，优雅美丽。他像一个自由烂漫的诗人，咬文嚼字简婉转迷人。他像一个娼＊妓，不，不是说路边那些野鸡，而是茶花女上出入高端会所，言谈亲密的玩家。他唯独不像自己。

　　格林德沃很好奇自己为什么会这么想，比自己强大的人他并不是没有见过，他第一次想到了‘不像自己’这个词汇，这是很奇怪的，他很少拿别人和自己比较，因为那些人不配。

　　他是一个强大的对手，任何意义上。从第一眼他就感觉到了压迫，心脏砰砰砰的乱跳，让他简直像逃离现场。

　　对默默然的执着制止了他，他假装淡定地看着对方走近，完全忽略掉他和克雷登斯交谈。

　　他更慌了，对方和他目的一样，而且也知道的比较具体的消息，找到也是迟早的。

　　其实他知道这些事情也是一个意外，他只是恰巧经过了那个地方，目睹了胆怯自卑的默默然如何将人高高抛起然后就失踪了，不过他在现场附近看到了预言中出现的人，知道默然者就在男孩身边。

　　对于被对手带走这种事他不知道该怎样处理，尤其是他看到的地方正是他半个月前离开的地方——格雷夫斯老宅。这有点囧，他不认为他一个被睡的应该被对方爸爸追究责任，可是他和帕西瓦尔太像了，让他不这么猜测都不行。然后他看到了两个格雷夫斯，其中一个又快速变成了另外一个模样。

　　他的这些纠结是多余的，因为两个人都一脸熟悉的看着他，但他不认识任何一个，直到对方做了自我介绍。

　　“1926年？梅林……”

　　“好久不见。”浅金发中年人给了他一个黏黏腻腻的拥抱，他简直无法想象这是未来的自己。

　　之后他又在这里住了下来，和格雷夫斯做＊爱让他有点别扭，因为半个月前和他做的还是小他两岁刚刚发育的格雷夫斯，半个月没见……好吧，在此之前他根本没有发现自己穿越到了未来，不过这不能代表他知道后能完全接受，比起格雷夫斯，他还是更喜欢技巧十足的自己。

　　他浑身汗滋滋的，被两具高热的身体抱在怀里揉弄，下身翘得老高，后面还含着两根粗大，他快乐的淫＊叫出来，直到精疲力竭。

　　记忆到这里戛然而止，这是他四十多年生命中唯一一段空白。他一边看着对面的金发男孩，一边照着记忆安抚克雷登斯，然后把准备逃离的自己带了回去……


End file.
